doitsuismfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Messages from the Admin
This is an archive of the Messages from the Admin posted on the homepage. 2018 Admin remembered that this wiki existed I'm going to turn page editing/adding off for the sake of preserving everything on here, since it looks like people have been coming here and either completely modifying pages almost entirely or straight up adding spam to the wiki. Also, please read the bolded message above. Especially if you are young and impressionable: please do not take this wiki seriously, it is simply the preservation of an old meme. Thank you. '--Admin' 2015 Another... Message from Admin I already added this message to the welcome part of the front page, but I wanted to add it here too: This wiki is supposed to be a old fun joke and a memorial for the old days on tumblr when the Doitsuism meme was alive. (When was that even? 2013? I still can't believe people even visit this place after all of this time.) Please do not take anything on this wiki too seriously! Also, with the amount of people messing with the wiki, I am on the verge of making it so that only wiki users can edit the wiki, just so I can block them if they mess with the wiki too much... But seriously, please stop messing with the wiki! I am already blocking people that most recently messed with the wiki. Shout out to the people that helped me fix the wiki when I didn't notice that it was being messed with! '--Slightly More Annoyed Admin' 2014 Another Message from the Admin! Please Read! Hello again doitsuists! I would like to remind you that headcanons, OCs, ships, '''and pretty much anything that isn't at least slightly factual (since, of course, it can't be totally factual, because all of this is *not an actual religion* ya know) are not to be posted on this wiki as information or pages'. Here are some examples of actual pages or actual pieces of info that appeared on the wiki that '''should not be on the wiki': * The Holy Mother Vatican City (Not to be confused with the actual old man that Himayura has mentioned, Vatican City) * Saint Fiji * Mentions of GerIta being fully canon on the Doitsu page * Etc... ( ・_ ・) Here are some examples of things that are acceptable for the wiki: * Certain celebrations, parts of doitsuism history, or doitsuism-related items (German Sparkle Party, Potato Sunday celebration local to Lithuania, Einsamkeit, the horse head) * Doitsuism Internet Events (mass baptism, the original creation of the religion, popular sub-memes of doitsuism, popular doitsuism tumblr posts, etc.) * Canon Hetalia characters with Doitsuism backgrounds set up (Creating a page on Honda the Wanderer, with a creative backstory and history, this is the part that does not have to be factual, but should still not contain headcanons, ships, or OCs) * Rules, either from Saint Coral's Book of Doitsuism in the main rules section, rules from any credible doitsuism sources (such as the doitsuism blog) or any ideas for good side rules (can be creative) added to the "Other Rules" section, see the ones currently in there to understand what is okay * Etc! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ You are free to discuss them as much as you like in the comments or the forum, but please keep them off of the pages. Sorry for being so wordy! Thanks again for looking! ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ♥ '--Admin' 2013 Message From the Admin! Please Read! Greetings children of Doitsu! I would just like to remind all of you contributors about a few things: * When editing a page,' it would be ''suuuper helpful''' if you left a quick summary of what you edited on the page in the box above the publish button, such as "fixing a spelling error," or "adding info on _ to the page." It makes it a lot easier for me to go through the activity and make sure there's nothing on the wiki that doesn't belong. * If you are going to remove a page completely, please notify me before doing so! * If you need to contact me, you are more likely to get a faster response from here than here. * If you use the first link as an anonymous person, don't worry about having your message being lost deep down in my inbox or having my response to you get lost in the blog after I post it! I don't post much on the blog besides answered asks every once in a while, probably about one ask every two or three months, so my response shouldn't get buried deep in the blog. * If you use the second link, it may be a veeery looong while before I respond to you, since I don't check the wiki much, except when I'm reminded by my Tumblr or when I go to another wiki on Wikia and remember this wiki. * I know certain... ships... are pretty popular among the Hetalians, but please refrain from mentioning anything about any kind of... ships... on the pages! EDIT (Because some people seem upset about the last point): * I am not saying you can't ship someone with Doitsu, but please don't write on the information pages about Doitsu being in a relation ship like it's a solid fact or anything like that. I just want to refrain from any unnecessary conflict. Feel free to talk about your ships in the comments all you like though! * Also I would really appreciate it if you didn't take down my messages. If you're upset about/have a problem with something that I've said or a rule that I have made, please message me so we can talk it through and maybe make a compromise if desired. That is all! '--Admin'